One day babysitter (english version)
by christine.linardi
Summary: this story based on anime episode 219. please enjoy it and please forgive me if i messed with the language.


**So ... I know this couple will not be together at the end, because I think Lucy will be with Natsu. But ... for some reason, I do love this pairing Laxus x Lucy as a couple.**

**One Day Babysitting**

"Natsu, please take care of Asuka. We want to go to the mission." Bisca said while handing Asuka over to Natsu. Alzack said while kissing Asuka, "Asuka, be a good girl, okay? I'll bring a gift for Asuka from the mission." "Yes!" Asuka answered while waving to Bisca and Alzack.

_Walking to the entrance to the guild..._

"So ... what do you want to do?" Natsu asked Asuka. "Let's have a fight!" Asuka answered Natsu cheerfully. Natsu answered with a big smile "Okay. Fine with me, so what are we going to fight? Even though you are still small, I will not lose. I will win" "Yes .. I also will not lose to Natsu." "Geez ... Are you 5 years old?" Evergreen suddenly interrupts when hearing Natsu and Asuka's conversation. She could only shake her head at Natsu's behavior. "When it comes to fighting, there is no difference. If I want to win, I will win. Now I'm fired up." Natsu answered. "Stupid." Laxus murmured while drinking his beer at the bar. "That's Natsu for you. Natsu is like a big boy." Happy answer. "So what are you going to compete in?" Bickslow asked Natsu and Asuka. "We will compete in shooting. The rules are easy. Whoever can shoot the most right in the middle of the target from this point, they win." Natsu answered Bickslow then turned to ask Asuka, "How's that? Easy to understand right?" "OK! Bam-Bam." Asuka answered enthusiastically. Asuka added "If you lose, you have to do whatever I ask, Natsu." "I will not lose. But of course, if I lose I will do all of Asuka's orders." Natsu answered excitedly. "START!" Natsu and Asuka said together.

_5 minutes later (results can be seen from episode 219 Asuka who won)_

"Let's go... Horse. Quick, fast ... Clip-clop-clip-clop" Asuka rode Natsu while circling the guild. Everyone in the guild laughed to see Natsu beaten badly by Asuka. "Natsu is pathetic." Max laughs at Natsu. Vijeteer chimed in "Asuka-chan's Papa and Mama are pro at shooting, of course Asuka-chan won't lose to Natsu." "Hahaha ... As a result of you underestimating Asuka-chan. You idiot." Bickslow added while laughing and typically stuck out his tongue. "Stupid ... stupid ..." Bicksolw's babies mimicked Bickslow. "Grrr .." Natsu could only growl.

_After a few minutes later_, "Natsu ... I'm thirsty." "Asuka want some juice?" Natsu asked. "Yes, I want to." Asuka answers. They both headed to the bar and sat down. Asuka really enjoyed the juice and she asked "Now, I want a cake!". "Cake? Do you have one?" Natsu asked Mirajane. "There really is, at that time I also ate here." Asuka answered. "Sorry, Asuka-chan. Today's cake is sold out." "Ehhhh .." Asuka said while putting on a frowning face. "Too bad ... I'll buy it next time." Natsu answered. "Then I want cake in the pastry shop in town." "Heh ?! I have to go to town just to buy a cake?" "But Natsu promised to do whatever I want." Natsu who listened to the answer and looked at Asuka's frowning face was ready to stand up and run to the town to buy cakes for Asuka.

"Asuka-chan, how about I make the cake?" Wendy suddenly goes to Natsu and Asuka while offering to make cakes. "Huh ?! Wendy, you can make a cake?" Natsu asked. "I'm not really sure if the cake is good, but I've often made some cakes!" Wendy answered. "You could say there are 30% like it would be delicious cake." Carla muttered. "If you want, I can help you." Erza chimed in suddenly. "We can make the best cake in Fiore, Wendy. And Asuka-chan is the first person who can try that special cake. How is it, Asuka-chan?" "Yeah, I want to." "I'm sure she actually wants to cook a cake for himself." Pantherlily muttered. "We need golden strawberries, the most delicious strawberries that only grow in every 10,000 years maximum sweet strawberries." Erza explained it passionately. Laxus who listened to them just sighed "You noisy." "Okay! Let's hunt the best strawberries right now. Wendy! You make the cake, Carla! You make the whipped cream" Erza suddenly decided. "Hunting? Looking for strawberries? It looks fun!" Natsu asked. "Okay, let's go. Lily, you come too." Before Lily could be rejected, Erza had carried Lily to walk out. "Laxus ... Please take care of Asuka ... I will join Erza to hunt for strawberries. Happy.. come on. Bye Asuka-chan, see you later." Natsu suddenly leaves Asuka in Laxus's hands and then goes missing with Erza, Happy and Lily. Laxus who suddenly took Asuka for granted, could only be speechless in shock. Everyone in the guild in shocked while saw Laxus holding Asuka. Everyone in the guild was afraid of opposing Laxus's lightning if they said something about this incident or laughed at Laxus's shocked face.

"Laxus, let's go to the park. I want to go for a walk." Asuka awakened Laxus while tugging at Laxus's shirt. Laxus realized, he only looked at Asuka and looked for Natsu "kill" him. But Laxus did not find Natsu. "Come on ..." Asuka whined to Laxus. Laxus saw Asuka then searched Mirajane, as if Mirajane knew Laxus's thoughts "Sorry Laxus, I can't leave the bar. You see, right? The bar is busy." Before Laxus answered, Mirajane added "Taking care of Asuka is no big deal. Asuka is a good girl (Mirajane pat Asuka's head and smiled. Asuka returned Mirajane's smile). And also you can ask Rajinshuu to accompany you." "come on.. come on.." Asuka began to frown while pulling on Laxus's shirt. "Boss ... there's no problem, we can take care of Asuka. We don't have jobs either." Bickslow supports Mirajane. "Laxus you can do it. Rajinshuu will always accompany you to death." Freed said it with tears in his eyes as if this was the most important moment of a lifetime. "This is a request from our friend for help, can you refuse it? Asuka-chan is also very sweet." Evergreen asked. Laxus said nothing, did not respond to Rajinshuu. Before Laxus stood up, he just sighed and faced Asuka "Come on .. we go to the park." Asuka smiled and hugged Laxus. "Yay.." Asuka answered enthusiastically. Everyone in the guild was surprised to see Laxus's gaze and gentle treatment towards Asuka. Mirajane only smiled at his old friend while muttering "He's really changed."

_At the park.._

"Bang ... Bang ... Bang ..." Asuka played with Bickslow and Bickslow's babies. Asuka laughed freely seeing Bickslow running away from her and Bickslow's baby. "Bang ... Bang ... Bang" Bickslow's babies mimicked Asuka while chasing Bickslow. "Asuka-chan ... come here, it's time for lunch. Mirajane brings food for us all." Evergreen called out to Asuka. "Yeah ..." Asuka ran toward Evergreen, Freed, and Laxus who were sitting on the mat. Laxus just sat watching Asuka playing with Bickslow, Ever preparing food for lunch, while Freed read the book calmly. Seeing the food preparations prepared by Mirajane and the mat, Asuka shouted happily "Picnic .. Picnic." "Asuka-chan likes picnic?" Freed asked with a smile. "Yeah ... Asuka really likes picnic with mom and dad." Asuka walked over to Laxus, and she sat on Laxus's lap. Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow and Laxus were surprised to see Asuka's behavior approaching Laxus without being afraid at all and feeling comfortable. Asuka who sat on Laxus's lap looked up at Laxus's face while smiling. Laxus also returned Asuka's smile. Rajinshuu who saw this was a little surprised because it was rare to see Laxus showing emotions to others.

_After lunch.._

"I want to do missions." Asuka suddenly gave the statement. "Heh?!" Rajinshuu shouted in surprise. "You can't, you're too young." Laxus answered firmly. "But Happy and Carla are also small. Why they can while I can't?" Tears started to come in Asuka's eyes. "No is no. That's final." Laxus answered firmly at his stance. Hearing that, made Asuka cry. While crying, Asuka shouted, "Natsu already promised that today I can do whatever I want. It's not fair!" Asuka jumped from Laxus's lap and ran away from Laxus and Rajinshuu. Before Rajinshuu and Laxus could reach Asuka, Asuka crashed into someone and then fell. As she fell, Asuka's cries grew louder.

"Eh? Asuka-chan? Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Pain.. pain.. Go away .." Lucy carried Asuka while calming Asuka. It turns out the person who was hit by Asuka was Lucy. "This is unfair ... unfair ... why can't I do a mission? Even though Natsu .. Natsu ... promised today I ... I can ask all that ... that ... I want. Huaaa ..." Lucy is not really understanding what Asuka meant, looking around for Natsu instead found Laxus and Rajinshu. "Do you know what happened? I heard Asuka mention the promise and Natsu, but I didn't feel Natsu's presence." Lucy walked closer to them. "Yo ... cosplayer, why are you here?" Bickslow asked Lucy as he stuck out his tongue. "My name is Lucy and I'm not a cosplayer. I just finished meditating. And, you didn't answer my question." Lucy explained to Bickslow while rolling her eyes. "Hi Lucy, is Asuka-chan okay?" Evergreen checked the situation of Asuka who was still hugging Lucy, but had begun to stop crying. "Miss Lucy ... so this what happened .. blah-blah-blah ..." Freed explained from the beginning to the end.

"Asuka-chan, why do you want to do the mission?" Lucy asked Asuka who was still in her arms. Lucy, who had listened to Freed's explanation, thought that she would punish Natsu for lack his duties to someone else. And to be honest, she was also surprised that Laxus would take care of Asuka. "Because there's something I want to see, and I can also get money." Asuka explained to Lucy. "Hmm ... I see. But we should ask permission from both papa and mama." "But... But..." Asuka began to shed tears again. "In that case, we should return to the guild to see the request board. We are looking for missions that are not dangerous." Lucy answered quickly. "Really?" Asuka replied with a smile. "Miss Lucy ... that's it, leave it to me. I'll look for some missions that are right for Asuka." Freed flew and headed for the guild and chose several missions. Then Freed returned to the park and took several missions.

Ever and Bickslow read the first mission "Substitute for a fountain? How could Asuka-chan do it?" "Ah... we really can't, but I know who can do it." Freed answered by looking at Lucy. "EHHH! Am I coming with you too?" Lucy answered in surprise. "Blond ... you came up with this, so this is your responsibility." Laxus answered with a "deadly" look. "You know Laxus, you also have blonde hair." Lucy answered by rolling her eyes. Lucy added "And I'm not afraid of you anymore, because you're not a bad person." Lucy answered Laxus calmly with a smile. Before Laxus replied, Lucy added "And fine, I will come, because somehow I feel guilty to Asuka who left by Natsu." Rajinshuu who observed the "fight" between Laxus and Lucy just smiled. Because they were grateful that someone from the guild could realize Laxus' kindness and was not afraid of him. Finally Lucy joined them while carrying out selected missions.

_After some missions.._

"Yay.. 50,000 jewel has been collected." Asuka smiled while looking at the money collected in her hand. "Asuka-chan is awesome! You can earn a lot of money in one day." Ever patted Asuka's head gently. "Laxus-sama, please don't be mad at Asuka-chan anymore." Freed said when he saw Laxus's sour face. Asuka thanked and gave each hug to members of Rajinshuu, Laxus and Lucy. Laxus who felt a hug from Asuka, finally looked down and gave a warm smile to Asuka while patting Asuka's head. "Now I can buy it." Asuka's statement surprised all. "Buy it?" Bickslow asked. "Yeah ... come on, let's go to the pawn shop." Asuka ran while pulling Laxus's hand.

_At the pawn shop.._

Asuka entered the shop. Looking around and she smiled when she found a snowball lacrima. Asuka bought a snowball lacrima that cost 50,000 jewel. "Asuka-chan is it a snowball, right? It is Very good .." Freed asked Asuka. "Yes .. this is a memento of papa and mama." Asuka answered. Ever asked "memento?". Lucy also asked "How come it's at a pawn shop?" "I don't know ... but I've been to the shop with my dad and mom and they told me about this snowball." Asuka answered while holding and looking at the snowball in awe. "Is that so? so you want to return to daddy and mama huh?" Ever asked. Asuka turned around and smiled sweetly while answering "yes.." Lucy and Ever said in unison "Asuka-chan .. you're a good kid" Freed who was moved, join Lucy and Evergreen hugged Asuka. "Hahaha .. Alzack and Bisca are very lucky to have Asuka-chan, her soul is so pure. Right, bossman?" Bickslow commented while smiling seeing his friends who were hugging Asuka. "Pure ... pure ..." Bickslow babies mimicked what Bickslow said. Laxus who paid attention only smiled, and gave a short answer "Yes .."

_On the way back to the guild.._

Whuzzzz ... Asuka's snowball was suddenly taken by someone. The person flew in a gliding and shouting at Laxus and the others "We're pirates, Winged Orca managed to steal your treasure!" "Are they bad people?" Bickslow asked. Before anyone answered, Asuka ran after the pirates. "Give it back ... it's papa and mama. It's a memento of papa and mama." Asuka ran after them while crying. Asuka shot the pirates with her toy gun "Give it back ... Give it back ..." "Hahaha ... That toy gun won't work. I'm sure we can make a lot of money selling this lacrima in another city." The pirate muttered while laughing. "Why? Why? Even though all my shots hit him. Give back a memento of a father and a mother. Give it back ... Give it back ..." Asuka muttered and cried. When she saw the lacrima getting farther and farther away, Asuka's cries grew louder. Seeing that, Rajinshuu was ready to act to pursue the pirates. But Laxus stopped them all. Laxus approached Asuka and suddenly closed Asuka's eyes with the hat she was wearing. "Ah! I can't see. Can't see anything .." Asuka thrashed. "Hey Laxus .. what are you doing?" Ever asked. Laxus ignored Ever and he focused on the pirates. "Asuka, shoot ... four shots in a row." Laxus said to Asuka while holding Asuka's hat. When Asuka obeyed Laxus's words and fired, Laxus helped Asuka with his lightning. "Bam..Bam..Bam..Bam .." Of course everything hit the right target.

Freed, who was aware of Laxus's actions, immediately praised "Asuka-chan, your shot was great." Freed with teary eyes proudly saw Laxus "Laxus-sama is indeed great. Laxus-sama has changed completely. Rajinshuu will follow you Laxus-sama" Ever added "That's awesome, Asuka-chan." Lucy who saw the incident was surprised and smiled because she saw the other side of Laxus. "Laxus ... you really are a good person." Lucy muttered to herself. Bickslow takes the fallen snowball. When Bickslow wanted to bring the lacrima to Asuka, Bickslow was mugged by sky pirates "You can't take what is mine." Suddenly, Asuka fired the gun and the rubber bullet hit the pirate's nose. Bickslow called his babies "Line formation". Bickslow's babies naturally beat up the pirates. "Alzack and Bisca's children are amazing," Lucy praised Asuka. "I'm sure Asuka will be stronger than dad and mom." Ever added. "Yeah .." Asuka answered with a smile.

_On the way back to the guild.._

No one knows how the story goes, but on the way back to the guild, Asuka fell asleep in the arms of Laxus while holding her snowball. But Laxus did not mind and he also did not wake up Asuka who he was sure must be tired today because of a lot that happened in one day. "Laxus ... you know, you will become a great daddy. A very good Papa." Lucy suddenly issued the statement with a smile. She who was walking next to Laxus noticed how Laxus treated Asuka. Laxus was shocked by the statement and answered with a little anger, "Are you blind blondie? Where did you get the idea? You forgot that I have a bad daddy and that also makes me want to destroy the guild." Laxus was angry because he realized it was impossible for him. The mistake he made at Fantasia, haunting that he didn't deserve happiness. Rajinshuu who also saw Laxus' guilt was sad to hear Laxus' statement. Rajinshuu wants Laxus to forgive himself for the Fantasia event. Rajinshuu wants Laxus like Rajinshuu who can move on and feel happiness and think that nothing is impossible for them to achieve any happiness.

Lucy who heard the statement took Asuka from Laxus. "Ever, could you hold Asuka for a moment, please?" Ever accepted it questioningly. "Laxus ..." Lucy turned back to Laxus and held Laxus's hand tightly. "Blondie .. what is .." before Laxus finished asking, Lucy suddenly said while staring at Laxus "Laxus ... I forgive you. No ... more precisely we all forgive you. We accept you again. Don't punish yourself again. You do bad things, that doesn't make you a bad person. you have fallen, and we forgive, accept, guide you back to the right path, that is family. There will never be a perfect family Laxus, there is only family supporting each other, I will never forget the incident Fantasia, but I am willing to forgive you. I, who now stand before you, hold your hand and speak with you is a proof that I have forgiven you." Lucy took a short breath and then continued, "Having a bad daddy doesn't mean that also makes you a bad one. Today I saw you how you treated Asuka, forbidding Asuka from taking a mission because you were afraid of Asuka getting hurt and how you helped Asuka get her snowball back. Besides that, Asuka is very comfortable to be around you, it shows you are trusted and will be a good papa. Laxus ... someday, I hope you will find a woman who can make you see all of your strengths, a woman who will embrace your past and future. A woman who will always remind you that you have become a good father to your children. " Laxus who listened to Lucy could only stare silently. This is what he needs and wants to hear all this time. Sincere and honest words that release all his burdens, there is someone outside Rajinshuu who allows him to be happy like everyone else. Laxus freed the hand held by Lucy and the hand was now on Lucy's face while stroking Lucy's cheek, "Thank you ... Thank you Lucy ..." Lucy smiled back at Laxus. Rajinshuu who was also listening, looked at Laxus and Lucy and they looked at each other while smiling. Suddenly ... "Will Laxus and Lucy kiss like dad and mom?" Suddenly everyone was shocked and looked for the source of the sound.

"HEHHH .." Lucy realized that suddenly blushed. Lucy turned to Asuka who was awake "No ... we're not like Asuka's daddy and mom ... ha ha ha ha ... (Lucy laughs nervously). Right?" Lucy asked as she turned to Rajinshuu and Laxus. "I don't know, cosplayers. Who knows about the future?" Bickslow answered with a grin. "The future ... the future ..." Bickslow's babies mimicked what Bickslow said. "Bickslow! This is no time to joke. Don't speak carelessly in front of Asuka-chan." Lucy scolded Bickslow. Lucy who felt Laxus's serious gaze towards her made Lucy uncomfortable and said "No ... this isn't what you think. What I said earlier was the right and honest thing. If I were that woman, I wouldn't mind being close to you. You're a good person, handsome. I will be the lucky one if you can see me like that. " Lucy who suddenly realized her words to Laxus suddenly shouted in frustration "AAHHHH ..." while smacking her own lips, Lucy muttered "Lucy you have to watch your mouth. Bad mouth.. bad mouth.." Rajinshuu, Laxus and Asuka who saw Lucy's behavior suddenly laughed. Laxus said while laughing "Hahaha ... blondie, you're so cute. I've never seen a woman like you." Ever added while laughing "Ah .. maybe because you are easily teased, so Natsu is close to you huh .." "Hey .. I'm not like that .." Lucy replied to Ever, but suddenly she hesitated "hmmm .. maybe?" Laxus suddenly approached Lucy and patted and rubbed Lucy's head "Blondie.. it's already evening, it's time to go back to the guild, Alzack and Bisca are coming home soon." Without hearing Lucy's response, Laxus walked closer to Asuka and carried Asuka back. They all returned to the guild.

_At the guild.._

Everyone in the guild suddenly fell silent because they saw an amazing sight. Laxus carried Asuka, and he was laughing. When Asuka got down from Laxus's arms, she ran to Mirajane "I'm home ... is the cake ready?" "Welcome home, Asuka.. The cake will be ready soon... I've been hunting the most delicious strawberries for Asuka. I fought a lot against Vulcan to get the strawberries. Asuka definitely likes this special cake." Natsu who answered casually and without guilt. Suddenly .. "ZAAAPPPPP" Natsu fell and fainted "Feel that! idiot..." Laxus muttered. People in the guild who saw the incident were just speechless. In their hearts, as long as Natsu was alive that was enough. Laxus and Rajinshu headed to the bar "Mira, I want beer." Laxus asked. Mira asked while gave him the beer "So how is it? Not too bad, right?" "Yeah ... she's a good girl." Laxus answered. "Lucy ... how did you get to look after Asuka?" Mira who realized Lucy entered the guild with Laxus and Rajinshuu. "Ahh ... we met at the park earlier, and finally I joined in." Lucy answered. Before Lucy finished explaining, suddenly ... "We're back ..." Alzack and Bisca's voices were heard. "Welcome home, Daddy, Mama." Asuka ran to hug her parents. "How is it today?" Alzack asked Asuka. "Yeah ... I'm so happy! Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Ever and Lucy accompanied me on a walk and I did missions with them." "Missions?" Bisca asked. "Ehh .. Laxus and Rajinshuu are babysit Asuka?" Alzack asked while looking at Mirajane to confirm. Mirajane just nodded and smile.

"Relax ... we choose the missions that are not dangerous." Lucy calms Bisca. "I bought this for mom and dad. The money I collected from the missions." Asuka took the snowball lacrima and showed it to Alzack and Bisca. "Ahhh .." Alzack and Bisca hold snowballs together. "Thank you, Asuka-chan. You are indeed a very good girl." Alzack carried and kissed Asuka. "Asuka-chan is a good kid. Mama loves Asuka-chan." Bisca also kissed Asuka. "Then, let's go home," Alzack invited. "Yeah.." Asuka answered. "Lucy, Laxus, Bicks, Ever, Freed, thank you for taking care Asuka." Bisca turned to Lucy, Laxus and Rajinshuu. "Bye .. next time we will work together again..." Asuka waved at them. "Bye..." Rajinshuu answered. "Ahh Daddy, Mama ... earlier Laxus and Lucy were holding hands and kissing on the way home." "Heh ?! Really?" Alzack asked in disbelief. "Yes ... Yes ... their faces was closed Like when Daddy kissed Mama." Asuka explained to Alzack and Bisca loudly, so everyone in the guild could listen. They just gawk at listening to Lucy and Laxus kissing and holding hands. All did not say anything, they were silent in a thousand languages, until they heard "Cute babies. I can't wait for it. Blonde hair, brown eyes and blue eyes." Mirajane suddenly cheered with excitement while adding "I can't wait anymore .. I'll take care of Laxus and Lucy's marriage." "I'll get a great-grandchild. Great-grandchildren." Makarov suddenly popped up "Time to party." Makarov raised his beer while grinning. Everyone in the guild suddenly shouted and partied as usual. Laxus and Lucy who are "victims" only freeze cannot say anything.


End file.
